Aqua Tail
by Spunky Kitten
Summary: Summary inside. Amu swam away from an arranged married she didn't want. She found herself in Utau and Rima's pool and asks them for some help. She needs to prove true love exists in five days or else she has to go back. They help her when she offers them one wish if they do. She wants them to help her get Ikuto, the single and hot lifeguard, to love her. COMPLETED!
1. A Beach Load of Problems

**This is yet ANOTHER story I don't want to get deleted! I don't own Shugo Chara or Aquamarine. Read BEFORE you this review please! Enjoy!**

**Characters**: Amu = _Aquamarine_; Utau = _Hailey_; Rima = _Claire_; Ikuto = _Raymond_; Kukai = _Lifeguard, Ikuto's Friend_; Nagihiko_ = Lifeguard, Ikuto and Kukai's Friend_; Saaya = _Cecilia_; Lulu = _Saaya's Friend_; Mitsuki = _Saaya's Friend_; Yukari = _Grandma Maggie_; Nikaidou = _Grandpa Bob_; Souko = _Utau's Mom_; Tsumugu = _Amu's Dad_

**Summary:** Amu "Aquamarine" Hinamori swam away from home because she didn't want an arranged marriage. Utau and Rima are best friends. They have major crushes on Kukai and Nagi. They want to never be apart. But when Souko gets a new job in Australia, the two try to convince her out of moving away. After a huge storm, the girls find Amu taking refuge in the back pool. Amu tells them that she has to find true love in three days or she has to go back home. Amu spots Ikuto first and says she want to find love with him. At first, Utau and Rima disagree, but Amu tells them, "If you help a mermaid, you get a wish." They want to wish that Utau won't move, so they try everything to make Ikuto love Amu. They find love in a better than in a boy, and that's in a friend.

* * *

The scene is set in a beautiful ocean with fish of all species gleefully swimming around. A beautiful mermaid with pink hair and a red tail swam along with the sea creatures, giggling in happiness and humming a little song. The scene moves up from the sea and onto the land. The beach was packed with many people laughing and having a good time. Two specific girls were sitting in the shade of an umbrella and lying on a towel, reading magazines.

"It's so hot!" Utau exclaims. She was the girl with hip-length blond hair tied in pigtails and violet eyes that were squinting at the sun. She was pretty tall for her age.

"Would you relax," Rima turned and asked. She had knee-length wavy blond hair and golden eyes. She was shorter for her age. "It's summer vacation. Not everything is going bad."

"You're right. At least _they're_ on lifeguard duty!" Utau said, emphasizing 'they're'. The two looked over the umbrella to see their crushes by a lifeguard tower. Utau's crush, Kukai, had medium brown hair and emerald eyes that held a spark of energy in them. Rima's crush, Nagihiko, had long purple hair and caramel eyes that almost matched hers. They were talking to their friend, Ikuto, who had midnight blue hair and sapphire eyes that could make any girl melt. Even Utau and Rima slightly blushed at him.

"I wonder how you get a guy like that," Rima commented.

"HEY BOYS~!" a voice squealed. It belonged to a girl with red hair in huge curls and dull green eyes.

"Oh, no," Utau complained, "Saaya's back from camp!"

Rima smirked and asked, "Did you order a sand _witch_!?" They both giggled at the insult."

"Maybe they found her annoying," Utau assumed, "There's only one way to know. First he'll run a hand through his hair. Then comes the reflex." **(A.N. The move Raymond uses in the movie Aquamarine)**

Ikuto, thankfully, held a bored look. But, Kukai lifted his hand and then ran it through his hair.

"No," Utau whispered.

Nagi put his arm up then slowly brought it down to his neck. "No, no, no, no," the girls repeated simultaneously. It was too late. Nagi brought his arm down all the way. "NO!" they cried and fell back.

Kukai heard their cry, looked over to them, and asked, "Hey! Are ya girls okay over there!?"

"Yep," Rima responded, "We're good! Totally fine!"

The three boys just shrugged and went back to work. Utau and Rima got up from their spot and walked over to Rima's grandma and grandpa, who were setting a billboard for a party.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Yuu," Utau greets.

"Hello, dear," Yukari gushes, "I'm afraid we have some bad news. We need to fire Kukai and Nagihiko."

"What? No!" Rima and Utau shout in unison while flailing their arms around.

Nikaidou and Yukari started to crack up. "We're…just…kidding," Nikaidou said in between laughs, "Now go inside for dinner girls."

The girls did as they were told and started to walk home, when Kairi stepped in front of them, having a lock of his green hair in front of one of his navy blue eyes, and held out a letter. "N or Z," he asked with a slight chuckle.

The two blondes gave a nervous laugh until he was out of earshot. Utau leaned down and whispered in Rima's ear, "He knows what you did last summer." They laughed until they reached home, making sure to lock the small gate. They walked into the kitchen and pulled out left-overs from the fridge.

Later at night, Utau was at home, attempting to get her goldfish out of his little castle. "Come on Treasure," she mumbled, "Do this for me, please."

Her mother, Souko, knocked on the door and opened it. She asked, "How was your day, sweetie? And can you please say more than one syllable?"

"It was fine," she replied, "That was three syllables."

"Honey, I know you upset—"

"You have no idea," Utau cut her off.

Souko continued, "But this is a big opportunity for us. I know that your father is usually never around due to work, but maybe this could be an opportunity for to try new things. So how about you start packing."

"How about I move in with Rima until I'm 19!" Souko leaves Utau alone for a while. Utau just grumbled and flopped down onto her bed to get some sleep.

The next night Utau went over to Rima's house to spend a night away from her mom to vent her frustration. She could always rely on Rima to understand her.

"It's just not fair," Utau sighed and fell backward onto the mattress, "I don't want to go Australia! I don't want us to be apart."

Rima looked over and reminded her, "But you do realize that we only have one week to stop your mom from moving to another continent."

Utau sat up and joked, "Well I haven't kissed Kukai yet, so I won't be going anywhere." The girls laughed very loudly, but it soon died down. "Hey! I know a trick that I found online about causing disasters."

"Those are never good words," Rima teased.

"Just shut up and listen. So you take the other person's hand like this," she instructed while holding Rima's hands, "and then the chants goes like this. Oh gods of thunder and lightning, and majestic waves, cause a storm so great to stop my mom from moving us away! Amen." After the prayer, she released Rima's hand.

"You're crazy."

"Am I?" Utau inquired with the look as her question. The two kept on laughing for most of the time. "So what do want to do no—"

She was cut off by a loud clap of thunder from outside. Suddenly, the lights started to flicker and the wind was intensifying every second. The two friends held each close from fear of the unexpected weather change. The ground was shaking a bit and then the lights had burst, leaving Utau and Rima in the dark.

"Rima, are you still alive?" Utau whispered.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she answered, hugging Utau closer, "And if anything happens to us, I want you to know that you'll always be my best friend."

"You'll always be my best friend, too," Utau confessed, "And I broke your MP3 player."

Rima made a 'humph' sound and playfully tackled Utau. The door abruptly flew open, and both girls screamed in terror. The shadow came closer, only to reveal Grandma Yukari in a rain coat.

"What are you girls doing here?" she scolded, "It's not safe around here. Come with me."

The blonds followed Yukari out to better shelter from the hurricane. Unknown to them a huge wave crashed near the outback pool, causing a certain pink-haired mermaid to land in it. She hoped it was good enough cover to hide from her stupid fate.

* * *

**Here is Chapter 1! What do you think of this one? No stealing or using this idea in any way! Later!**


	2. Late Night Mystery

**Finally! Chapter 2 is done! I don't own Shugo Chara or Aquamarine. Go on and read.**

* * *

After the huge fright, Rima had a nightmare about the horrible storm, tossing and turning in her bed. In her nightmare, gigantic waves crashed on the coast, palm trees were knocked over by the distressing wind. Rima jolted up in her bed, panting from fright. Sunlight peeked through the balcony door as the sun beamed in the sky signaling the morning. Utau rushed inside the bedroom and shook Rima out of her sleepiness.

"Hey, Rima, wake up!" she shouted in her face, "It worked! Maybe this will stop us from moving!"

"Hold up," Rima stopped her, "That could have just been a typically hurricane. It's not _that _surprising." She stretched, got out of bed, and headed outside to the back.

When they reached the back, they gasped at the sight. The pool was surrounded by seaweed and tons of little plants were at the bottom. The water turned a somewhat murky color. It was only a portion of the damage the storm did. Janitors and cleaners were working to clean up the pool. Ikuto, Kukai, and Nagi were there as well.

Rima looked into the pool and thought she saw something move. She carefully walked closer to the small pool, crouched down, and stuck one hand in the water. She didn't turn around but asked, "Did you see something move in—ahhh!" She was cut off mid-sentence when she felt a something grab her wrist and pull her into the water. She opened her eyes in the water to see something moving in front of her. She screamed as loud as the water would allow her and started to choke on it.

"RIMA!" Utau yelped.

Nagi was the first to notice this and run to the pool. He yelled, "I've got her," and dove in to get her. He spotted Rima choking and drowning, so he linked her arms with his and swam up to the surface. He placed Rima down and wrapped a towel her while she shivered and coughed up water.

Kukai placed a hand on Utau's shoulder and asked, "Why does she look so terrified? I mean, I know that can get scary, but why done she seem like she's about to die?"

Utau lightly blushed at the contact and answered, "Well, her parents died from drowning."

"Oh, that's so sad. No wonder she looks like that."

"Shark, shark," Rima screamed, "I-I saw s-s-something in there! I th-think it's a sh-sh-shark!"

"Rima, calm down," Utau attempted to sooth her shock, "Let's get you inside and warm you up." She took her friend to back inside the house.

Nagi and Kukai called out, "Hope you get better Rima!"

"Don't worry too much," Ikuto waved.

When the girls were inside with the door closed, Utau started rambling, "So how do you feel? Nagi put his arms around you! The man of your dreams rescued you! You must really fee—"

"This is serious, Utau," Rima cut her off, "I swear I saw something in there. I even thought I saw…pink and red."

"You might have imagined it from the shock you were in."

"I'm serious, Utau. There's something in that pool."

"All right, I believe you," Utau replied, calming Rima down, "But we just need to prove it."

When night fell, the girls snuck out of bed and to the pool. Utau made a quick stop at the fridge before catching up. The water looked a little clearer in the dark, but nothing at the bottom could still be seen. The girls crouched down near the water and leaned in enough to not fall in. Utau took out some items out of her bag.

"Okay," Utau said, taking out a can of tuna, "Let's see if it wants a snack." She took out one little tuna, hung it over the water, and dropped it in. Next, she took out a crab leg and did the same thing. Lastly, she took out a bag of gummy worms, opened it up, and starting eating them one by one.

Rima gave her a 'really' look. "What, I am hungry," Utau argued. Rima took the bag away and put it near the edge of the pool. "Come on I just want—" While they were arguing, they failed to notice that some of the gummy worms fell into the pond.

The creature at the bottom of the pool made a small splashing with her red tail. Utau and Rima stopped arguing and looked toward the pool in horror. A hand with bright pink nails grabbed the bag of gummies and took it under the water. Moments later the empty bag came floating up. The two blonds just kept quivering in fear of the creature that was lurching in the water.

"W-w-what was that?" Utau stuttered.

"I'm guessing," an unfamiliar voice replied, "it was a mermaid." That pinkette gave the girls a mysterious smile while they stared at her in awe. She giggled and said, "Boo."

The girls screamed and the pink-haired mermaid ducked back in the water. The girls looked over to see where she went then two hands grab the edge of the pool, causing the girls to yell again. The mermaid's nails changed color to a deeper red than her tail.

"Stop shrieking like a couple of gulls!" she shouted at them.

Rima tried to choke out the right words to say, "You're a-a-a—"

The pinkette rolled her eyes and cut her off, "I see we need to take things slowly, so repeat after me. Mer—maid. Mermaid. You know, mythical creatures, half-human half fish, known for sitting on rocks combing our long beautiful hair. Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah—" At the last part she put an annoyed look on her face and sunk back into the water. Utau and Rima gave each other confused glances. Then, the mermaid did a flip in the air, went back down, and swam to a corner of the pool. "By the way my name's Amulet, or Amu for short."

"Hi, Amu," Utau started, "Well your tail looks really nice."

"Thanks. You can touch it if you want," Amu offered.

"Okay." Utau slowly reached out for the tail and, when she touched it, shivered at how cold and smooth it was. Rima was next to feel the tail.

"I rub jellyfish slime on it once a month."

Both girls snatched their hands back almost immediately at the fact. Amu turned and spotted a gummy worm floating away from her.

"Hey," she called to it, "get back here." With a flick of her hand, she made a small wave and sent the little worm toward her to eat.

"Wow," Rima gawked, "That's amazing."

"That's nothing," she pointed out, "You should see the waves my dad makes. He made that storm last night from throwing a temper tantrum. You see, I swam away from home because I don't want an arranged marriage."

"Wow, that's harsh."

"Rima," Utau interfered, "we have to get back inside."

"Wait," Amu shouted, "You'll come back soon, right?"

"Promise," Rima responded then ran off, leaving Amu on her own once again.

* * *

**The next chapter will come out as soon as I remember what comes next. I don't think there is a Aquamarine script so take that critics! Bye for now!**


	3. Brand New Legs

**Chapter 3 is here! I don't own Aquamarine or Shugo Chara. Enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning, Utau and Rima woke up to a strange noise coming from outside. They looked out of the window only to see a janitor vacuuming up the water in the pool. The two exchanged frightened looks and ran as fast as they could to the pool. When they got there, Amu was nowhere to be found.

"Where did she go," Rima panicked, "She couldn't have gotten out on her own!"

Just when they thought the mermaid was gone, a voice from the shack called their names. Utau and Rima walked over to the shack and opened the window doors to see Amu hiding inside.

"Thank goldfish you two are here," she exclaimed, "There was this scary thing that was taking all the water away, so I decided to hide."

"How did you even get in here?" Rima asked.

"I used these," she responded, holding up a leg and then tripped. She got back up to her new feet right after she fell. "Turns out, we can get these during the day. They have to be kept dry and I go back to a tail at night. And look at this." She turned around with her back facing them.

"Whoa!" they both interjected.

"Isn't it cute? And I can sit on it," Amu said with a happy expression.

"Okay," Utau said, "We need to get you some clothes."

Rima looked at Utau and said, "Give her your red t-shirt. You have your bathing suit underneath."

"But my one piece is like boy repellent!" she complained.

"It's either your bathing suit or her birthday suit!"

"Fine," Utau groaned, taking her shirt off and tossing it to Amu.

A few minutes later, Amu came out of the shack wearing the t-shirt the wrong way. She wore it like a dress and without her arms through the sleeves. "No…um…you're supposed to put…put your arms…" the blondes stuttered, trying to explain to a mermaid how to wear a shirt. Amu got an idea and quickly tied the sleeves around her neck, making the shirt look like a sundress.

"Wow," Utau gaped, "Or wear it like that."

The girls took Amu inside for safety and, when they were all in Rima's room; Amu began jumping on the bed. She laughed with joy, having fun using her new legs. Suddenly, a bubbly ringing sound was heard. It was coming from a conch shell sitting on Rima's vanity. Amu fell back, onto the bed, surrounded by empty gummy worm bags.

"Crabs," she pouted, "He found me." Amu got off the bed and walked over to the vanity.

"What is that?" Utau questioned, looking at the shell.

"Well, you know how people say you can use these to hear the ocean?" Utau nodded. "Well this works both ways. The ocean can hear you, too." Amu took a deep breath, picked up the shell, and put in by her ear. "Hello," she asked into the shell, "Daddy?"

A bubble voice on the other end shouted, "Amulet Hinamori, you come home this insist!"

Amu turned to Utau and Rima and mouthed, 'Give me a sec,' and the girls nodded and walked out to the balcony. "I won't daddy," she yelled back at the voice, "I refuse to marry some…some…blowfish! I keep telling you that I have to do this and there is no way I'm swimming back like a guppy!"

On the balcony, Utau and Rima saw gray clouds roll in and a powerful wind started to blow. "Amu," Rima tried to warn her, but she was busy on the shell phone.

"I told you, daddy, I'll keep my end of the deal and you should keep yours. So just CALM DOWN!" She yelled the last part into the shell and slammed it back down onto the table. Back on the balcony, the wind and stopped and the gray clouds disappeared.

The girls went back inside after the weird occurrence and all three walked outside to the porch. "What was that all about?" Rima interrogated Amu.

"Well," Amu began, "I swam away from home because my dad arranged for me to marry some rich merman like I said before! I told him that I want true love, but he doesn't believe me. We don't have love where I'm from. I made a deal with him that, if I can prove true love exists, he'll call off the wedding."

"So you want us to help you?"

"Yup."

Utau chimed in, "Well we can't help you there. We have our own problems we need to deal with."

The two started to walk away when Amu spoke up, "Well I guess you don't want your wish."

Their heads shot up at the sentence and they turned to her. "What wish?" Rima questioned.

"It's said if you help a mermaid, you…get a wish."

"Like a genie would do," Utau inquired.

Amu gave a short laugh. "You believe in genies?" The blondes gave her a 'well-you-are-a-mermaid' look. "So…are you going to help me?"

Rima asked, "We can have any wish we want?"

Amu answered, "If it doesn't violate the laws of nature and time, then yes."

Rima turned to Utau and said, "We can wish that you don't have to move."

The girls looked at Amu and answered, "YES!"

Utau and Rima decided that the best way to find any guy would be to check the beach. When they got there, Amu tried to keep her legs dry. People were laughing and playing without a care in the world. Unknown to the three, a certain blue-haired teen was intrigued by Amu. He got off the lifeguard tower and walked up to her with a smirk on his face. He didn't know why but he felt compelled to meet her.

Utau and Rima noticed Ikuto and stepped back a few feet while Amu was still oblivious to what was about to happen. He stood right behind her, leaned down to her ear, and breathed, "Hey."

The pinkette jumped and turned around to see him. "W-what do you w-want?" she stuttered, trying to use her 'cool-n-spicy' attitude.

"A girl with attitude," he answered, "I like that."

"P-p-pervert!" she screamed.

"Let's try that again. My name is Ikuto. What's yours?"

Utau jumped in, "Her name is Amulet, or Amu."

"Well, Amu, you are pretty hot, so I'll see you around." And with that, he walked off. Amu was left with a stunned look on her face.

* * *

**There you go! R&R this story please! Critics United not welcome. Chapter 4 will come out soon.**


	4. Go Get Him Girl!

**Hey! Chapter 4 is here! You know the disclaimer. Enjoy!**

* * *

Amu finally snapped out of her trance and walked away with Utau and Rima. She was still confused about what Raymond said.

"Who does he think he is?" Amu screamed, "I'm so angry! I need some salt."

"Well what did he tell you?" Utau asked.

"That jerk told me I was hot," she yelled. She took one of Utau's hands and put it against her forehead. "Do I feel hot to you?"

"Well Ikuto's sometimes like that," Rima shrugged.

Amu turned and asked, "So you know him?"

"Uh…yeah we do."

"Well, we're going to place this time," Utau ordered jokingly.

When the three got inside Utau's house, Amu's eyes widened in horror. Dead fish, starfish, and all sorts of sea creatures were around the house. She gasped, "This is just…"

"Creepy?" Utau finished, "My mom's a marine biologist. She does all that and ruins my life with time to spare."

"I think she's more horrific than scientific, doing such things to these poor innocent creatures that live where I do."

"Well she drags me all over the world for her job. She's been working on cleaning the water in the bays around here."

"No wonder the water tastes cleaner than it did a few years ago. Give her my thanks, would ya?"

They got inside Utau's room, and the first things that Amu noticed were the fish bowl and the fish hiding in the little castle. She walked over to it and moved the lamp away from it. Treasure swam out of his little castle.

"Wow," Utau said enthusiastically, "He came out of his hideout

"Well, he told me that he didn't like the harsh light and asked me to move it."

Rima spoke up, "Now that that's settled, let's get down to business." She took out a large pile of girl magazines of all kinds. "These are the ultimate guides to getting a guy."

The girls start flipping through the magazines until Utau finds something. "Look. Here it says that, with every first crush, you call him first. Let's see what happens." She grabbed the phone off her nightstand, dialed the Ikuto's number, and handed it to Amu.

"I can't do this," Amu objected, "What am I supposed to say to him?"

"Just call and hang up," Rima instructed, "That's what it says here."

The phone kept ringing until a voice on the other end spoke, "Yo."

Amu immediately screamed and threw the phone out the window. "That was awesome," she squealed, "Let's do it again!"

Utau and Rima laughed at her frantic action.

A few hours later, the girls were at one end of Ikuto's street with bicycles. Amu was riding on the back of Rima's bike.

"Now," Utau said, "This is called the Ride-By. We just pass his house and act casual. Act like you never knew that he lives around here."

Amu went over the instruction, "Act casual and pretend you don't know. Got it!"

Rima started riding her bike with Utau following her. Amu turned her head toward Ikuto's house to spot him looking out of his window. She smiled and tried to wave, but fell off the bike in doing so. Ikuto saw this and ran out to help her. He also went so he could see her again, because he felt a strange pull toward the pinkette. Utau and Rima turned around, put their bikes down, and tried to help Amu.

Utau asked, "Amu, are you alright?"

"Look Amu, Ikuto's coming," Rima whispered in her ear.

Ikuto bent down to the pink-haired mermaid's eye level, smirked, and said, "Are you okay? Don't want a pretty face like yours to be damaged."

"Pervert," Amu squeaked and blushed just like before.

Ikuto took out a bandage from his jean pocket. "Well I just wanted to help a damsel in distress." He placed the bandage on the cut Amu had on her knee. "All you have to do now is clean it with cold water and—"

At the word 'water,' Amu cut him off, "No!"

"Alright, just don't go hurting yourself again. By the way, _Amu_ is a really nice name."

"D-d-don't emphasize my name l-like that," she stuttered, blushing an even darker shade of red. She lifted her head up to meet his eyes and it felt like she was in a trance. Honey-glazed met sapphire, even Ikuto felt like he didn't want the moment to end.

The trance was broken right when a glittery pink car drove up in front of Ikuto's house. In the driver's seat was Saaya. The back seats had her friends, Lulu and Mitsuki, sitting in them. Lulu had blond hair with a bright purple and pink flower in it and baby blue eyes. Mitsuki had black hair with a dark purple bow in it and red eyes. All three girls were wearing some seriously slutty outfits. Saaya was looking at Ikuto with sparkles in her eyes. "Hi, Ikuto," she cried, "I'm here for driving lessons!"

Rima mumbled to Utau and mumbled, "Who ordered broom service?"

Amu whispered to them, "Who's she?"

"Saaya," Utau answered, "She thinks she's all that and has one big ego."

Amu looked at the license plate that said 'princess,' and questioned, "Is she a princess?"

"No," Rima said, "just a royal bitch."

Ikuto walked up to Saaya and said, "I never said I would give you lessons."

Saaya leaned toward him a bit too much and responded seductively, "Well daddy said that I needed someone. And who wouldn't want you."

Ikuto gave in, knowing she wouldn't shut up. "Fine, just let me get my stuff," he said then ran into his house.

Saaya giggled and spotted Utau, Rima, and Amu. She smirked and said, "Hey guys. Does pinky there have a problem with girl's clothes?" Lulu and Mitsuki laughed at the insult Saaya gave Amu. "Nice hair. What's your name, pinky?"

"Amulet Hinamori," she answered.

"That's kinda pretty," Saaya said sarcastically, "for a cheap piece of jewelry."

Amu retorted, "I'll have you know, I was named after the first precious necklace ever made. A red gemstone was put into it. Saaya would just translate to 'bitchy.'"

"What did you just say to me!"

"Yup, definitely bitchy." Then she grabbed Utau and Rima's wrists and stomped away. The two girls laughed at Amu's retort the whole way.

Saaya looked back at Amu in her mirror, "There's something fishy about that girl. I can feel it."

* * *

**Here you all go! Chapter 5 is coming out soon. R&R!**


	5. New Feelings and First 'Date'

**Ch. 5 is up and ready to go! Don't own Shugo Chara or Aquamarine. I recommend listening to Connected by Sara Paxton. It's a really great song from the movie. READ!**

* * *

When Amu, Utau, and Rima made it back to the house, Amu plopped face first on a couch. "What was wrong with me back there!" Amu yelled, "I acted like a total clam!"

"She deserved it," Utau said, "She is, and always will be, just one big pain in the ass."

"I can't stop thinking about Ikuto, though. When I see him, I get all jittery inside." She looked down at her hands and gasped. "Look at my finger scales! They're never like this!" Amu stuck out her hands to them. Her nails turned different colors, then from light pink to purple. "They've never been this color! They're supposed to change color with how I'm feeling! What feeling is this!"

The blondes answered together, "LOVE~!"

"Now," Rima spoke, "we have a lot of ground to cover. The street fair is coming soon, so start reading."

The girls read and discussed everything that looked good to them. Every once in a while, Amu ate handfuls of salt out of stress. Magazines were tossed and pages were kept open.

"You have to be flirty but shy. Be dedicated but not anxious."

"Right."

"If he calls on Tuesday, say you're free. On weekends, say you're busy even if you're not."

After a few hours, Amu flopped on the bed in exhaustion. Rima leaned over her and commented, "I think she's going to have a boy statistics overload. We should get outside."

Utau agreed and they all went out to the dock. While there, Amu saw a flash of blue. She moved a little closer to see that it was Ikuto. "Hi, Iku—" she called.

Utau put a hand on her mouth to cut her off. "No, Amu. You have to let him come to you. The question is how."

"Why not try the 'Laugh and Pass,' then the 'Fluff and Retreat,'" Amu suggested, "You know, laugh like something was funny so he'll notice you, but pretend you don't notice him. Then, fluff his ego and walk away, leaving him wanting more."

The other two nodded and started strutting down the boardwalk while laughing. Amu received many stares from guys around the fair. Ikuto heard Amu's sweet laugh and turned around to see her in all her beauty. She just passed by with such ease in eyes. But Amu was having a hard time resisting looking into his gorgeous sapphire eyes.

Next came the 'Fluff and Retreat'. Amu skipped up to Ikuto with a smile planted on her face. "Wow Ikuto, you're really good at that. See you whenever," she complimented him and then skipped back to Utau and Rima.

"He's not following," Rima assumed, "You didn't fluff enough."

"Hey, wait!" Ikuto's voice was heard.

"No, she did," Utau corrected her friend.

Ikuto ran and then walked up to Amu. "Hey, _Amu_, I was thinking that since you're here, we could hang out." He gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his chest, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Sorry girls, but I'll be taking Strawberry here away from you for a while."

"It's okay," Utau and Rima replied and walked away.

"He gave her a cute nickname," Rima whispered to her best friend, giggling quietly.

Amu and Ikuto walked down the boardwalk, Ikuto holding Amu's hand. Amu blushed a dark pink at how warm his hand felt in hers. He took her over to a game booth a won an inflatable bright pink dolphin. He handed it to Amu, saying it was a pink gift for a very pink strawberry.

Utau and Rima followed Amu and Ikuto around to see how things were going. The couple bought a cotton candy, but the girls had to give Amu signals on how to eat it. Suddenly, Ikuto ran a hand through his midnight blue hair.

"Look," Utau squealed, "he did Step 1. Come on, flex."

Ikuto raised his right arm in the air and slowly bent his elbow, bringing his arm down until his hand stopped at his left shoulder.

Rima cheered, "Yes, he likes her. And he's the type to not be interested in girls."

Ikuto took Amu's hand and dragged her to the river boats.

"What are those?" Amu asked, tilting her head in a way that Ikuto found adorable.

"You've never been in a river boat? Well let's make your first time enjoyable." He smirked, taking her hand and helping her into the boat.

"So," the pinkette started, "this is nice. I've only been in town for three days. My dad wants me to just come home right now. He's really cold-blooded." _Literally_, she thought.

"Well my dad is always the kind to encourage me to follow in his footsteps and be a successful violinist and business owner." He paused for a second, turned to look Amu in the eye, and took both of her hands in his. "Amu," he breathed while leaning closer to her.

"Ikuto," Amu whispered, also leaning toward him. Just when their lips were about to meet, Amu noticed the sun setting behind her crush. She reluctantly pulled away and panicked, "I have to go! Right now!"

"Okay, just relax and we'll paddle to the shore." They start paddling but end up going farther away from the shore.

"No, we're going out to sea!"

"Alright, don't panic." While paddling to the shore, Ikuto tried his best to still talk to her. "You've heard of the Last Splash, right? I was wondering if you wanted to go to it with me."

When they made it to the shore, Amu quickly got on the dock. "I'm sorry that I have to go, but I had a really great time," she quickly said, then ran as fast as she could to her blond friends. Unfortunately, Saaya was also at the fair and saw the whole boat scene unravel. A devious idea to split them apart, and get Ikuto for herself, popped into her mind. With an evil grin, she ran up to Ikuto, her scheme in progress.

Utau and Rima hugged Amu as she ran into their arms. "That was too close," Rima commented, "We need to get her in water. The pool is drained, so where else?" Their eyes landed on the water tower with roses painted on it. "There."

The girls got their bikes and pedaled all the way to the tower. They put down their bikes and started climbing up the ladder up to the top, Amu going first. "Ikuto was just about to kiss me," she complained and looked at the sunset, "Stupid sun!" She got up to the water tower, put the inflatable pink dolphin in the water, and jumped in herself. Her red tail magically appeared on contact with the liquid. Utau and Rima got up to see Amu happily swimming around from the day she just had. "Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow. Bring more of those chewy worms for my breakfast please."

"Promise," the two said in unison. They climbed back down, grabbed their bicycles, and rode all the way to their own homes.

* * *

**Here's Chapter 5! Hope you guys like it! Chapter 6 is coming out soon. Be patient for it.**


	6. Misunderstandings

**Chapter 6 right here! Sorry that I'm kinda late! My story Bones of Marriage got deleted. I removed the songs, but I guess I got to it too late. I'll put it back up, so don't worry. I don't own Shugo Chara or Aquamarine. ENJOY~!**

* * *

Back at Utau's house, the girls were discussing the wish. "We really need Ikuto to fall for Amu in two more days. It's our last hope to stay together."

Rima shot up and said, "We almost forgot! What's Amu gonna wear to the Last Splash?"

"Don't worry," Utau grinned, "I've got a plan."

The next day, Utau and Rima rode to the water tower to get Amu. She was already at the bottom of the ladder in the t-shirt Utau gave her three days ago. "Hey girls," she waved, "What're doing today?"

Utau replied, "We're going to the mall to get you some new clothes."

They got to the mall and checked out every store. The girls showed Amu all sorts of outfits, determining which one she should wear. One dress was a gold princess style dress with puffy sleeves. Amu tore the sleeves off and it looked so much better. She even got new hairclips shaped like an X. Utau got a light purple tank top, dark blue jean shorts, and red flip flops. Rima purchased a new yellow t-shirt with a bright blue butterfly on it, and orange sandals with a hibiscus flower on the straps. They went to all sorts of stores, trying on sunglasses, new hair clips, and so much more. Then the three went to a hair salon in the mall. Utau and Rima had a few hot pink streaks put in their hair to symbolize Amu's hair color.

The girls walked all the way to Rima's house in their new outfits. Amu checked to see if she had all the accessories. "Outfits: check. Hair clips: check. Wait, I don't have earrings."

"Relax," Rima said, "I have some earrings over there." She pointed to the small bowl on her vanity.

Amu looked at the earrings in confusion. "What am I supposed to do with these? Stick them through my skin?"

"Well," Utau giggled, "That's kinda the point."

"Ewww, gross! I specifically wear stick-ons."

"You mean clip-ons?" Rima inquired.

"No." Then Amu led the girls out to a dock. She pointed to something floating in the ocean. "See that buoy out there? I need you to swim out there and get two starfish about," she estimated a size with her fingers, "this big."

"You wear starfish for earrings?" Utau asked with a 'that-is-weird' look.

"Yup, they compliment me."

"Amu, I have tons of earrings that will complement you just fine," Rima insisted.

"No, they actually compliment me. They are total suck ups, but sometimes it's good when you need a confidence booster. I even know how you can get to there." Amu whistled and two dolphins swam up to the dock, squeaking with joy and splashing around. "Hey guys, watch the legs!"

"Rima, you have to do this with me," Utau tried to persuade.

"I-I-I can't," she stuttered.

"Alright, I'll go alone." Utau shook off her flip flops, dove into the water, and rode the dolphins out to the buoy.

"Way to go, Utau," Rima shouted, "You're doing awesome!"

"Don't you just love, love?" Amu asked. "I've seen love close up only once. It was this couple on a little yellow boat. The looks in their eyes told me that they felt something for each other."

Rima turned to Amu with a sad expression. "Do you remember the name of the boat?"

Amu had a thoughtful expression. "I don't know…Oh, now I remember. It was the called Bella Rima.

"That was my mom and dad," she frowned, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Rima. I think that they wouldn't want you to be scared of this. I bet they really loved you and want you to be brave." She rubbed her friend's back as a kind gesture.

Utau came back with the dolphins and two small starfish in her hand. Amu thanked Utau and stuck them on her ears. They kept whispering things like "Amulet is so beautiful," and "She has the kindest personality". The girls then went to a food court in the mall to get lunch. The starfish wouldn't stop talking about how lovely and smart Amu was.

Lulu and Mitsuki unexpectedly popped by and walked to Amu. "Oh, look who it is," Lulu giggled.

"Pink hair must be contagious," Mitsuki added, "You look like the senior citizen crew."

Amu retorted, "Well, if you must know, I'm going with Ikuto to the Last Splash."

Lulu slapped her hand on the table and snapped, "You should really take some advice. Separate fantasy from reality. Ikuto is going with Saaya to the Last Splash. She asked him last night. Now we're going to Saaya's pool party."

Amu's eye twitched in rage. "I've got some advice for you." She took a large sip of her soda and then spit it all over the two bitches. "Put on some clean clothes." With that, Amu stormed out of the mall. Utau and Rima got up and followed her out, glaring at Lulu and Mitsuki.

"I can't believe I was so stupid!" Amu shouted. She hung her head low. "How could he choose her over me? I thought he liked me." She raised her head and glared at the blondes. "I thought you knew everything about them. I should have never trusted you!"

"Amu, wait," Utau called, "He _does_ like you! This doesn't make any sense."

Amu cried, "Bull Shark! I'm going home!" She ran away to the beach.

"No, Amu," Rima called out.

Utau turned to her friend and said, "Something's strange about this. You have to find Ikuto and talk to him. I'll get Amu." Rima nodded and that girls rode their bikes to find Ikuto and Amu.

At the beach, Amu was close to the tides. Her toe scales turned bright pink; the original color she had when she was near the ocean. "Amu, don't do it!" a voice yelled. She turned her head to see Utau pedaling toward her. "Don't do it, Amu!"

"What's the point! I'll never see him again! My dad was right. Love is just a load of crab."

"I know about love. My dad said he loved me and my mom, but he left. He rarely visits us, but that doesn't mean he loves us any less. Love is a powerful thing and you can't just give up on it."

Amu's finger and toe scales changed to solid blue. Tears dripped out of Amu's eyes. "I-I-I'm leaking. I'm falling apart!"

"No," Utau laughed, "You're crying. It's what happens when you're sad."

"Human emotions are so confusing." They both laughed.

The two got on the bike and rode off to Utau's house. Back with Rima, she parked her bike in front of Saaya's house. She stomped in to look for Ikuto, ignoring all the snide comments she was getting. She found Ikuto in black swim trunks by the hot tub and stood behind him.

"You filthy rat bastard," Rima scowled at him, "How could you take slutty Saaya to the Last Splash when you ask Amu?"

Ikuto looked up at her and replied, "Strong language for a little girl. Besides, Amu is going with her boyfriend. I don't care."

"Amu doesn't have a boyfriend. Why would you think that?"

"Saaya told me that she went practically overboard when she saw him at the street fair."

Saaya started to panic because her plan was almost discovered. She smirked with an idea and called, "Hey, Kaito! Shorty wants to take a trip!"

"Where?" Rima asked, glaring at Saaya.

The boy, Kaito, threw her over his shoulder and replied, "Into the pool!"

"NO! NO! NO!" Rima thrashed at his back, commanding him to put her down.

"Whoa, it was just a joke."

Rima looked at Ikuto with a 'I-hope-that-you're-happy' look and ran away.

"Geez, kid can't take a joke," Saaya mumbled.

"A joke," Ikuto shouted at her, "She was actually scared!"

"She just wanted attention."

Ikuto gave her his coldest glare. "No, that's your job." He got out of the hot tub and went after Rima, not listening to Saaya calling him back. He got to Rima as she was getting on her bike. "Wait! Please tell Amu that I'm sorry and I want her to come with me to the Last Splash."

"Well, I don't know if she'll listen because of what you did. But I can take you to her."

Back at Utau's house, Amu was taking a bubble bath with her red tail sticking out and ate a chocolate fish. Utau sat on a stool next to the tub. "I don't need Ikuto," Amu complained, "I've got a new love and his name is Taiyaki!" Utau laughed at that. She suddenly heard Rima's voice outside the door.

"Oh god!" was Ikuto and Rima's response when they saw Amu in the tub.

"Sorry 'bout that," Rima said, closing the door and leaving Ikuto outside. Utau emerged from the bubbles and gasped for air. "That was too close!"

"What's Ikuto doing here?"

"Saaya told Ikuto that you had a boyfriend. Now he wants to talk to you. Hurry up and dry your tail."

Amu did as she was told and quickly got some clothes and met Ikuto on the balcony. "Hey," she said to him.

"Look Amu, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have listened to Saaya. Will you forgive me?"

"Sure," she smiled.

"By the way," Ikuto leaned down to her ear, "Nice legs," and he took off.

Amu blushed like mad and tried her best not to scream.

"Well," Utau and Rima persisted.

"Amu took a deep breath and replied, "Guess who has a date to the last splash!"

All three girls screamed in joy at those words.

* * *

**There you guys go! Chapter 7 is coming soon! R&R please! I'm out!**


	7. Splashing Discovery

**Here's Chapter 7! The reason I need new reviews is because it always brings me joy to know that people like my stories. Enough about me. Now read, read, READ! I don't own Shugo Chara or Aquamarine! ENJOY~ nya!**

* * *

Amu, Utau, and Rima were at the Last Splash together. Amu was twiddling her thumbs and Utau and Rima were trying to calm her down. They were all looking for Ikuto.

"I feel seasick…" Amu said, "but in a good way."

Suddenly, they spotted Ikuto sitting at one of the tables. Utau and Rima had to push Amu to get her to her destination.

Before the two left the couple alone, Utau whispered in Amu's ear, "Just be yourself…minus the tail."

Amu gave a slight nod and sat down with Ikuto.

"I was getting worried that you weren't gonna show," Ikuto said with a fake pout.

Amu was shocked and retorted, "I would never do something like that!" Amu was a mermaid so she didn't know that his comment was a joke.

The blue-haired teen just chuckled and wrapped an arm around her waist. He smirked and told her, "Let's get something to eat."

"O-Okay," Amu blushed.

The two got their food and ate at the table. They started laughing and sharing stories about their lives. Utau and Rima were watching the two and high-fived at how well things were going. They went separate ways to get something to eat themselves.

Utau was getting some shrimp ramen when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around to go face to face with Kukai.

"K-K-Kukai!" she exclaimed, blushing a bright red.

"Yup, that me!" he said, giving her his signature thumbs-up. "Eating ramen I see. I love that stuff! Wanna have a contest?"

"Sure," Utau shyly smiled and sat down at the booth. They ate over ten bowls before Utau won. She fist-pumped the air in victory with a smile on her face.

"Utau," the brunette said, "You're a really great girl."

The blond blushed again. She didn't know what came over her when she leaned forward and kissed his cheek. A shade of pink colored his cheeks. Utau was so nervous that she tried to run away but Kukai grabbed her arm in time. She looked back at him and looked into his emerald eyes. He leaned forward and planted a kiss…on her lips!

He looked into her violet eyes and asked, "Wanna dance?"

Utau was only able to nod her head, considering the daze she was in. They danced across the floor. They wanted to tell each other how the felt but went too caught up in dancing and having a great day.

Elsewhere, Rima was a table alone and drinking some herbal tea that she ordered. She saw Utau and Kukai together across the café. She gave a small smile and thought, _What to go, Utau!_

Rima got out of her seat to throe the cur away when she bumped into someone. She looked up to see Nagi holding a hand out for her to take. By accident, she slapped his hand away and pulled herself up. _Way to go, Rima! You just technically rejected your all-time crush!_

"I'm sorry," Nagi spoke, "Did I scare you at all?"

"No," she snapped, "I just don't pay heed to cross-dressers." _Oh great! Now you call him a cross-dresser! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

The purple-haired boy sweat-dropped, but then he saw the thoughtful look in Rima's eyes. He waved a hand in front of her and, if you looked really close, a bit of blush was on her cheeks. The blonde snapped out of her daze and looked Nagi in the eye. They stared for a while until he offered to dance with her.

She gave a 'hmph' sound and replied, "Whatever," but inside she was jumping for joy. They had the same expression as Utau and Kukai; a gaze full of care.

Back with Amu, she saw her friends having a great time with their crushes. She smiled at their accomplishments and turned back to Ikuto. A slow song went on and they started to dance at a slow pace. His arms were around her waist and hers were around his neck. Gold met sapphire in an explosion of emotions.

"Amu…" he whispered her name and leaned in closer to her.

As if on instinct, she started to lean in as well until he saw the sun setting. The pinkette had to pull apart from him yet again. "I'm sorry, but I have to go."

Ikuto refused to let her go. "At least stay for the fireworks."

"I'm sorry. I'll try to make it up to you." With that, she pressed lips to his cheek, close to his lips, grabbed Utau and Rima—they said their goodbyes to Kukai and Nagi—and went off to the water tower.

Ikuto was left in a daze since she almost kissed him on the lips! He was so close!

Saaya was at the party, too. She saw the pinkette run off and decided to follow her to see what she was up to. She got Lulu and Mitsuki; they got in her car, and silently followed the group of girls. They followed them all the way to the water tower and hid.

Utau, Rima, and Amu got to the top of the tower and Amu jumped in. She regained her tail and swam with joy. Utau and Rima said their good nights and went home. Amu touched the lips that almost kissed Ikuto Tsukiyomi. A serene smile spread across her face and she saw the fireworks fly all around the sky and knew Ikuto was looking at them as well. The pinkette hummed ad little tune and occasionally giggled.

Saaya told Lulu and Mitsuki to wait in the car and honk the horn if anyone came by. She started to climb the ladder to the top of the water tower. Her so called friends decided to ditch her and take the car back to the Last Splash. Why stay in misery when they can have some fun!

The red-head got to the top to hear singing coming from inside the tower. When she opened the door, she saw Amu with a red tail instead of legs. She screamed at the top of her lungs and locked the door shut. The pinkette banged on the door, demanding to be let out. That bitch got to the ground and broke the ladder to make sure Amu wouldn't get down. Her plan was to expose Amu for what she truly was; a mermaid.

* * *

**Chapter 7 is done! This story has gotten the most reviews out of any other and has had the most views! Thank you for everyone who follows and reviews my stories! Bye for now~ nya!**


	8. All for Love

**I'm doing my best to write new chapters on all of my stories! At least this one is done! It's the finale, too! It seems like this story is the favorite out of all of my other stories! I don't own Shugo Chara or Aquamarine! Enjoy the final chapter~ nya!**

* * *

Saaya drove all the way home with a devious plan buzzing in her head. She slammed the door and rushed inside to find her father. He was planning new lines for his weather report. Saaya saw the perfect opportunity since her daddy worked on TV.

"Daddy," she said with fake worry.

"What is it, sweetie?" Mr. Yamabuki asked her with concern.

"I think someone's stuck in the water tower."

The next day, Utau said goodbye to her mother and went out to see Amu. Rima did the same at her house. When they got to the tower, a large group of people and a news cast were there. Their eyes widened as they thought of what would happen if Amu was discovered. Utau and Rima pushed their way to the front, only to find Saaya making up a story.

"I was going on my daily run," she said into the microphone that her dad held, "and I heard a desperate cry for help at the top of the water tower. Obviously, the first thing I did was call for help."

Rima growled at Saaya and Utau watched in shock as firemen climbed to the top of the tower. When they reached in, they only found a pink inflatable dolphin.

"NO!" Saaya screeched, "NO! NO! NO! This is all wrong! She's up there; I know it!" She looked to the camera. "She's a mermaid! She's probably still under the water!"

Mr. Yamabuki signaled a commercial break and looked at his daughter with a stern look. "You made a fool out of me! Give me your keys! I'll be taking your car as punishment and you'll walk everywhere from now on!"

"Daddy," Saaya gasped with fake tears.

"Now, Saaya!"

She just grumbled, handed her dad the keys, and ran away in tears. The blondes giggled under their breaths and then started to wonder where Amu could have gone. In a house by the beach, Amu and Kairi were laughing at Saaya's freak-out on the television. You see, Kairi discovered Amu in the water tower late at night and helped her out. He kept her secret and saved her before the news cast arrived.

"Thank you so much," Amu told Kairi, "If it weren't for you, then I would have been a goner."

"You're welcome," he responded. He remembered that he found something in the pool that one day. He pulled a lock, with four jewels that looked like a four-leaf clover, out of his pocket. "Is this yours? I found in the pool one day. According to the data, it's known to be a treasure of the sea."

"Well, you're data's correct." Then Amu noticed that Kairi was staring out the window and at a girl with brown hair and brown eyes. Her hair was tied in pigtails with red ribbons. She was just skipping along without a care in the world. "You, know, if you help a mermaid you get a wish." Amu just smiled at Kairi with kindness.

Back with Utau and Rima, they were looking everywhere for Amu. They spotted Ikuto walking toward them. He was in a rush for something.

"Hey girls," he greeted, "Where's Amu? I need to talk to her."

"Well," Rima replied, "we're not sure yet, but we'll tell her to meet you."

"Great. Tell her to meet me by the pier at 6:00, okay?"

"Alright," Utau replied.

Right when Ikuto walked away, Amu appeared behind the two. They told her about Ikuto and his request to see her. The three girls held hands and jumped for joy. When it was 6:00, Amu arrived at the pier with Utau and Rima under the bridge to hear what the two had to say.

Ikuto saw Amu and put an arm around her waist. "Miss me, strawberry? Because I missed you," he whispered into her ear.

Amu squeaked and jumped away. She was blushing like mad and Ikuto chuckled at her reaction. They strode along the boardwalk and started to have a small conversation. Utau and Rima were losing them and decided to go above instead of under. Rima suggested using the binoculars and spied on them from a distance.

Amu and Ikuto were at the edge of the pier when the pinkette wanted to find the answer to the question that's been in her head since the day she swam away from home.

"Ikuto," Amu said, looking in his eyes.

"Yeah, what is it?" Ikuto asked.

"Well…I need to know something. I've needed to find an answer for so long so here it goes. Do you love me?"

To say Ikuto was shocked would be an understatement. He felt something for the girl in front of him ever since he looked into her beautiful eyes. The only thing left to do was tell her how he felt inside.

"Amu," Ikuto said to her. He started to lean in close to her. "I—"

Right when they were about to kiss, a scream was heard in the distance. The two broke their gaze to see Saaya storming toward them. "Stay away from him, you scaly bitch!" she screeched. With those words, she pushed Amu off the edge and into the ocean while she grabbed Ikuto's arm with a smug look on her face. A storm started brewing and winds blew mercilessly.

The pinkette made a huge splash. Utau and Rima didn't hesitate to run to Amu's rescue. Ikuto was furious with Saaya. He pushed her off of him and dove in the water to save Amu. Her legs were turned back into her red tail. The blondes showed up in time to see Amu being pulled out to sea. Utau kicked off her shoes and was about to run in when Rima grabbed her hand.

She gave a small smile and said, "You're won't be the only one to save the day."

They both jumped in and swam to the buoy that Amu was holding onto for dear life. They swam against the currents until they finally reached her.

"Amu," the two shouted, "Hold on!"

"I failed guys," Amu cried, "I didn't prove love exists! I have to go back now!"

"No you don't Amu!" Utau yelled against the winds that were blowing. "Look for yourself!" She pointed to Ikuto swimming toward them. The blondes swam back to shore as best as they could.

Ikuto looked at Amu with pure worry evident in his eyes. "Amu, are you alright?"

"No because love doesn't exist!"

"Yes it does!" He grabbed her cheeks a caressed her face. "It does exist! It exists because I love you, Amu."

In that moment, he captured her lips with his in an explosion of love and a passion Amu never felt before. During their kiss, the storm clouds rolled away and the winds died down. Utau and Rima saw the whole thing and were left awestruck by the occurrences. The two new lovers broke apart with smiles on their faces. Ikuto took Amu to the shore so her tail turned back into legs. The girls all shared a big huge.

Saaya, however, was throwing a tantrum and whining at the top of her lungs. She thought it just wasn't fair. "How could you!" she screamed at Amu, "You're a stupid mythical creature and you manage to get Ikuto! You're a fish and he chooses you over me!" The red-head was furious. She swung her arm to slap Amu but Utau blocked it.

"Don't touch her!" Utau yelled.

"What do you care!" Saaya retorted.

Rima was fed up with the bitch and stepped in. "We care because we love Amu and don't want to see her hurt!" The blond kicked Saaya with all she had and caused Saaya to get frightened and run.

Utau and Rima hugged Amu tight and started crying tears of joy. Their best friend was staying!

"Thank you," Amu said, "I want to give you a present." She took off her starfish earrings and gave one to Utau and one to Rima. "Starfish may be suck-ups but they never lie."

Utau put hers on first. "Utau has the kindest heart," it complimented her.

Rima put hers on next. "Rima is so wonderful. She'll never let you down," it told her.

"Well," Utau said, winking at Amu, "I guess you'll be with us for a long time."

"What about your wish?" the pinkette asked in confusion.

"We don't need it," Rima answered, "A friend with fins is good enough for us!"

The girls were all so happy until Amu squeaked when an arm wrapped around her waist. She turned to see shining sapphire eyes.

"Hey," Ikuto pouted, "Don't I get a present, too?"

Amu giggled and tackled him to the sand while giving him a kiss.

The next day, Utau and Rima were walking through the sand since Amu was on a date with Ikuto. She was allowed to stay at Rima's house for as long as she wanted. Utau's mom decided to turn down the job in Australia after seeing her daughter acting happier than ever. The two girls were shocked when they saw Kairi and Yaya holding hands. A nerd and a hyper kid were a good combo after all. Utau was challenged by Kukai to an eating contest while Nagi offered to walk with Rima along the beach. It was a happy ending for everyone. Well, except for Saaya. She was forced to get a job working on a cleaning crew for the beach.

* * *

**The finale is done! Sorry for the not-so-good ending! I didn't really have an inspiration right there! Please R&R the final chapter!**


End file.
